


Bubbles

by HaleHole (SweetFanfics)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek gets an adorable puppy, Gen, Gen Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 18:39:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5059729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/HaleHole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he sees the small dog trotting along behind Derek, Scott wants to laugh and coo at the same time. The end result is a choked noise that catches Deaton’s attention and makes Derek give him a worried look. The Dachshund patters around his owners legs to go and sniff the examination table.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> For Brii <3

When he sees the small dog trotting along behind Derek, Scott wants to laugh and coo at the same time. The end result is a choked noise that catches Deaton’s attention and makes Derek give him a worried look. The Dachshund patters around his owners legs to go and sniff the examination table.

 

“You got a dog.” Scott states, watching Derek lean down after the dog barks excitedly and wags its tail so hard that it’s butt wiggles. The dog peeks up at him, curious and happy, then at Derek with a questioning head tilt. It’s only after Derek nods and gestures towards Scott that the dog trots over towards Scott.

 

Kneeling down, Scott holds his hand out for the dog to sniff and lick. “What’s it’s name?” He asks, wondering if Deaton had helped Derek pick the dog out. Or maybe Derek had gotten the dog from somewhere else because no chocolate brown Dachshund’s had come through the clinic for months.

 

The dog braces its paws on Scott’s legs, whining happily when Scott begins to pet and scratch behind it’s ears. “Bubbles.” At it’s name, the dog turns its head inquisitively towards Derek before closing its eyes and panting happily at the man.

 

“Bubbles?” Scott repeats, blinking at Derek and then at the dog. There’s a mullish edge to Derek’s glare that says ‘I dare you to make fun of that name’. Scott looks down at the happy pup, gently takes hold of its front paws and helps it stand on its back legs before he grins and says, “It’s nice to meet you Bubbles. Hope Derek’s been taking good care of you.”

 

Bubbles wags her tail even harder at Derek’s name, barking loudly and joyfully in way that Scott imagines it means “Yes, he is!”


End file.
